schreiberrundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Am Ende des Rechts
Ich betrat den Eingang des Plattenbaus, welchen ich gezwungenermaßen mein Zuhause nennen musste. Eine Tür existierte am Eingang schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr. Vermutlich hatte die Polizei sie bei irgendeinem Einsatz durchgebrochen, aber genau wusste ich es auch nicht. Langsam ging ich die Stufen des Treppenhauses hinauf, und hielt mich dabei mit meiner linken Hand am Geländer fest. Eigentlich war ich Rechtshänder, doch als ich zwei Jahre alt war, wurde der Zeigefinger meiner rechten Hand von einer Ratte abgenagt. Seit dem versuchte ich bis heute, mich auf die linke Hand zu gewöhnen, da sie einfach funktionstüchtiger war. Die Obdachlosen, bei welchen ich aufgewachsen bin, erschlugen das Biest zum Glück direkt, als sie mein Schreinen hörten. Sie brachten mir auch Medizin und Verbände, damit ich nicht der darauffolgenden Blutvergiftung erlag. Diese Leute waren die Familie, die ich nie hatte. Meine richtigen Eltern lernte ich nie kennen. Man erzählte mir, dass meine Mutter irgendwann in einer Gasse aufgetaucht ist, mich samt Plazenta auf dem kalten Boden gebar und dann einfach weiter gegangen ist. Viele fingen ihr Leben so an, doch bei den Meisten endete es noch in der selben Nacht. Ich hatte Glück, dass in dieser Gasse zufällig die nettesten Menschen der Welt lebten. Doch mittlerweile waren sie alle schon gestorben. Ich wusste nicht genau, was der Grund ihres Ablebens war, doch wahrscheinlich war es das verseuchte Wasser. Die meisten Menschen auf der Straße starben daran. Die wenigsten wurden älter als Mitte vierzig. thumb|308px Ich ging weiter die Stufen empor. Meine Wohnung befand sich im fünften Stockwerk. An meiner linken Hand spürte ich etwas Seltsames. Ich blickte auf meine Handfläche und erkannte, dass sie voller Ruß war. Der musste von Draußen kommen. Schon immer regnete Asche und Staub auf die Stadt nieder. Als Kind dachte ich, der Grund dafür wäre ein Vulkan in der Nähe. Heute wusste ich, dass die Glaube an einen Vulkan, welcher mit einer endgültigen Lawine aus Magma diesem Ort ein Ende bereiten würde, eine viel zu euphorische Vorstellung ist, als dass sie war sein könnte. In Wahrheit stammte der ganze Ruß von dem Kohlekraftwerk, in der Nähe der Stadt. Es verpestete die Luft derart, sodass ein Arzt einen normal atmenden Menschen von hier, vermutlich für einen Kettenraucher halten würde. Wenn sich Menschen aus der sogenannten Mittelschicht, sich in diese Gegend wagten, taten sie es nie ohne einen Atemschutz. Aus der Oberschicht ließ sich hier nie jemand blicken. Warum auch? Ich ging weiter. Der Gestank von Abfall stieg mir in die Nase. Das war allerdings nichts Neues. Berge von Müllsäcken stapelten sich vor den einzelnen Wohnungen, einige davon waren schon vor einiger Zeit aufgeplatzt. Eine übelriechende Brühe sickerte aus ihnen. Die Wände waren vollgeschmiert mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen und Bildern. Die Meisten davon hetzten gegen die Behörden. Das war nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Wo anderorts die Polizei für Schutz stand, war sie hier der Feind der Familien. Niemand sagte vor der Polizei aus. Nichteinmal, wenn man Opfer eines Verbrechens wurde. Endlich stand ich vor meiner Wohnungstür. Mein Tag war bis jetzt wie immer und das war die negativste Beschreibung, die mir für den Tag einfiel. Ich öffnete die Tür und betrat meine Wohnung. Beziehungsweise mein Zimmer. Meine Wohnung bestand aus einem 5 Quadratmeter großem Zimmer, in welchem ein Bett, ein Waschbecken, eine Toilette, eine Kommode und ein Telefon stand. Zumindest musste ich meine Wohnung mit niemandem teilen und da war ich eine absolute Ausnahme. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und nahm die Zeitung hervor, welche ich beim Kioskbesitzer mitgehen gelassen habe. „Die Existenz von einer weiteren Verbrecherbande beendet. Anführer hinter Gittern. Kriminalitätsrate sinkt weiter. Polizeipräsident soll Ehrentitel erhalten.“, waren die großen Überschriften, welche mir auf der Titelseite als erstes ins Auge sprangen. Ich gab ein freudloses Lachen von mir. Seit der neue Polizeipräsident das Amt übernommen hatte, wurden immer mehr Menschen verhaftet. Vielleicht waren mache Menschen tatsächlich froh, über die Reduzierung der Kriminalität, aber wenn dann waren es nur die Wenigsten. Die Stadt war nie seelenloser, als in den heutigen Tagen. Die Kriminalität war das Resultat des Problems und nicht das Problem selbst. Die gesamte Stadt war wie eine tödliche Krankheit und die Justiz war nur damit beschäftigt, die Symptome dieser Krankheit zu verstecken. Ich habe die Straße kennengelernt. Sie war meine Heimat und ich hätte jedem einzelnen Beamten genau erklären können, was sie alles falsch machten, und es war eine Menge. Das eigentliche Problem war die Armut. Die meisten Straßen waren nicht einmal asphaltiert und die Sterberate durch Seuchen war unermesslich. Auf genaue Zahlen hatte ich keinen Zugriff, doch sah ich jeden Tag aufs Neue, immer wieder neue Leichen in den Gassen liegen. Einige waren an ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen im Rausch erstickt und andere hörten einfach auf zu atmen. Ernsthaft zu glauben, dass mit der niedrigeren Kriminalität eine Verbesserung stattgefunden hätte, war Wahnsinn. Ich habe es am eigenem Leib erfahren. Bis ich neunzehn war schlug ich mich irgendwie selbst durch das Leben. Ich habe gedealt, gestohlen und betrogen, um irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen. Manche mögen mich vielleicht deshalb moralisch abwerten, doch diese Leute hatten in ihrem Leben noch nie richtigen Hunger. Einen Hunger, der sich über Wochen in einem aufbaut, während der Rest der Welt auf einen Spuckt, lässt einem die gängige Etikette in den Wind schlagen. Ich habe mich nie an Vergewaltigungen oder anderen sinnlosen Verbrechen beteiligt, zudem war ich nie ein Mitglied der damals herrschenden Banden, und wer mehr Zügelung verlangt, sollte einmal versuchen auch nur eine Woche in dieser Gegend auszukommen. Mit zwanzig hatte ich mir dann eine nette, kleine Summe zusammengespart. Ich kaufte mir diese Wohnung und wollte Privatdetektiv werden. Da viele Menschen der Polizei nicht trauten dachte ich, dass ich mich einigen Problemen annehmen könnte. Ich kannte viele Menschen in der Unterwelt der Stadt, und bei mir konnte man sich sicher sein, dass ich die Dinge vollkommen ohne die Behörden regeln werde. Aber dann ist alles schiefgegangen. Zuerst brachte sich Sarah, meine damalige Freundin, um. Wir waren damals schon seit vier Jahren zusammen und hatten eigentlich schon eine Zukunft geplant. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, was ihre Beweggründe zu ihrem Suizid waren. Dann kam dieser neue Polizeipräsident ins Rampenlicht und niemand hatte mehr Sorgen, die meine Hilfe beansprucht hätten. Meinen Traum vom Privatdetektiv musste ich vergessen. Da ich nie eine Schule besucht habe, musste ich den erstbesten Job annehmen, den ich finden konnte. Ich war Kanalreiniger. Es war genauso niveaulos, wie es klingt. Moderne Technik konnte sich niemand dafür leisten, also machten wir es ganz klassisch und stiegen einzeln in die Kanalisation hinab um die Fäkalien der Anderen von den Wänden abzukratzen. Ich erwartete jeden Tag die ersten Anzeichen einer Seuche zu spüren, doch das blieb aus. Zumindest bis jetzt. Ich verdiente in diesem Job gerade genug, um die Miete zu bezahlen und das Nötigste an Nahrung zu kaufen. Es war die Hölle. Plötzlich ließ mich ein lautes Geräusch aufhorchen. Es war das Klingeln meines Telefons. Vollkommen perplex darüber, einen Anruf zu bekommen, ging ich auf das an der Wand hängende Telefon zu und hielt mir den Hörer ans Ohr. „Hallo?“, fragte ich. Eine weinerliche Frauenstimme drang aus dem Telefon: „Hallo? Spreche ich mit Aaron Bergmann?“ „Ja.“, gab ich zurück. Den Namen hatten mir die Obdachlosen damals gegeben. Wie mein richtiger Nachname lautete hatte ich nie erfahren. „Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Mein Sohn kommt nicht mehr nach Hause, und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“, schluchzte sie. Da sie jetzt schon anfing mir auf die Nerven zu gehen, versuchte ich das Gespräch möglichst schnell zu beenden: „Gehen sie zur Polizei und geben sie eine Vermisstenanzeige heraus. Die scheinen gerade eine Glückssträhne bei solchen Fällen zu haben. Schönen Tag noch, Miss.“ Ich legte auf. Die erste Kundin zu meinem Detektivbüro, kam also sechs Jahre, nach dessen Schließung. Machte sich das Schicksal über mich lustig? Plötzlich klingelte wieder das Telefon. Widerwillig nahm ich ab. „Bitte! Ich kann nicht zur Polizei, weil ich glaube, dass...“ Ich legte wieder auf. Wer meine Hilfe haben wollte, hätte zu einem Zeitpunkt anrufen sollen, an dem ich noch nicht komplett am Boden lag. Wieder klingelte das Telefon, doch ich ließ es hängen. Stattdessen ging ich zum Waschbecken, in welchen sich die paar Teller und Gläser befanden, die ich besaß. Ich nahm mir das Glas mit der dünnsten Dreckkruste heraus, füllte es mit Wasser aus der Leitung auf, und trank es aus. Das Wasser schmeckte, als wäre es direkt aus der Toilette, von der Familie über mir angezapft worden, aber mehr konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Danach ließ ich mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen und schlief ein. Ein jähes Pochen an der Tür, riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. In meiner Schlaftrunkenheit brauchte ich einige Zeit, um den Ursprung der Ruhestörung auszumachen. Es hämmerte wieder an der Tür. „Wer ist da?!“, rief ich zur Tür. „Machen sie sofort auf!“, sagte eine Stimme, welche vor Kurzem noch aus meinem Telefon zu hören war. Selten ist mir jemand derart nerviges untergekommen. „Verschwinden sie!“, rief ich zur Tür und ließ mich wieder aufs Kopfkissen fallen, doch sie schlug weiter gegen die Tür. „Ich gehe nicht, ehe sie mir geholfen haben!“, kam es von der anderen Seite der Tür. Für einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, meine Waffe aus der Kommode zu nehmen, doch dann riss ich mich zusammen, stand auf und ging zur Tür. Ich öffnete sie einen Spalt und wollte gerade etwas sagen, da schmiss die Frau sich aus voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Ich kam ins Wanken. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und flitzte an mir vorbei in meine Wohnung. An der Wand gegenüber blieb sie stehen und drehte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu mir. Offenbar versuchte sie mich mit einem festen und selbstbewussten Blick zu fixieren, doch ich konnte deutlich ihre geröteten Augen und ihre angeschwollenen Tränensäcke erkennen. Ich schätzte sie auf ungefähr Ende zwanzig ein. Mir fiel direkt ihre Kleidung auf. Es war Markenkleidung, welche offenbar sehr teuer gewesen sein musste. Auch ihr Schmuck schrie geradezu nach feiner Handarbeit. Ihr komplettes Outfit sagte aus, dass sie offenbar aus der Oberschicht stammte. Sich so in dieser Gegend zu präsentieren war entweder sehr mutig oder unfassbar dämlich. „Also...“, begann ich das Gespräch, „Ihr Sohn kommt also nicht mehr nach Hause?“ Sie nickte. „Dürfte ich ihren Namen erfahren?“, fragte ich. „Mein Name ist Charlotte Buchwald.“, antwortete sie kurz angebunden. „Nun denn Frau Buchwald...“, fuhr ich fort, „Wären sie dann auch so freundlich mir zu verraten, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich mit ihrem Sohn nerven und nicht die Polizei. Hatte ihr Sohn irgendwelche kriminellen Geschäfte am Laufen?“ „Was? Nein! Er ist erst acht.“, gab sie zurück. Ich wusste nicht genau, wo da das Argument sein sollte. Mein erstes Verbrechen, verübte ich mit vier. „Die Sache ist die...“, fuhr Frau Buchwald fort, „Ich habe vor kurzem erfahren, dass mein Mann einige schmutzige Geschäfte gemacht hatte. Aber ich schwöre, dass ich nichts davon wusste.“ Sie klang so, als wollte sie irgendetwas vor mir rechtfertigen. „Jedenfalls, wurde er vor ein paar Tagen verhaftet und kurz darauf verschwindet mein Junge. Ich bin mir sicher, dass da eine Verbindung besteht, aber ich will nicht, dass die Polizei da noch mehr anrichtet. Bitte helfen Sie mir.“ Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen. „Wo habe sie denn ihren Ausreißer zum letzten Mal gesehen.“, fragte ich. „Nun, er wollte mit Freunden zu einer Spelunke namens Villanacht. Sie ist gar nicht weit weg von hier. Jedenfalls wollten sie durch die Straßen schlendern. Aber er ist an diesem Tag nicht mehr zurückgekommen.“, erwiderte sie. „Sie haben Kinder, die gerade mal acht Jahre alt sind, hier herumlaufen lassen?“, fragte ich argwöhnisch. „Nun ja...“, ihr schien diese Frage sehr unangenehm zu sein, „Einer seiner Freunde hat seinen großen Bruder mitgebracht und dieser ist schon achtzehn. Außerdem habe ich in einem Ratgeber gelesen, dass man seinen Kindern einen Freiraum bieten soll, und man soll ihnen die Möglichkeit geben, die Welt zu erkunden. Ich hätte doch niemals damit gerechnet, dass ihm etwas zustößt.“ Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Die Spelunke „Villanacht“ sagten Sie?“, fragte ich. Die Frau nickte. „Nun...“, begann ich, „Ich fürchte ich habe da schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. Diese Kneipe birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis. Seltsame Leute treffen sich in ihr und ständig verschwinden Leute in ihrer Nähe. Die Behörden haben keine Beweise, um diesen Ort zu stürmen, doch hier kennt man die Wahrheit. Es gibt dort einen Keller, wo Menschen gefangen gehalten werden. Es wird an ihnen experimentiert. Sie werden gefoltert und verstümmelt. Wenn ihr Sohn wirklich dort verschwunden ist, werden Sie ihn vermutlich nicht mehr wiedererkennen.“ Frau Buchholz sah mich schockiert an und fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „Wirklich?“ Dann riss mir endgültig der Geduldsfaden: „Nein Sie Idiot! Es ist eine Kneipe wie jede andere auch. Wahrscheinlich hat ihr Sohn von irgendwem Marihuana angenommen und es nicht vertragen. Er wird irgendwo liegen und seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Das kann bei einem Achtjährigen schon mal ein paar Tage dauern. Gehen Sie los und suchen Sie ihn dort und Sie werden fündig werden.“ Ich ging zur Haustür und öffnete sie. „Darf ich Sie jetzt bitten zu gehen? Ich würde meinen Feierabend gerne noch etwas genießen.“ Sie rührte sich nicht. „Ich habe dort gesucht und nichts gefunden.“, sagte sie. „Sie haben ihn mit Sicherheit übersehen. Die Gassen hier sind ein echtes Labyrinth. Schicken Sie im Zweifelsfall einen Suchtrupp los.“ „Ich gebe ihnen 10.000 Euro, wenn Sie ihn finden.“, hörte ich sie sagen. Mein Desinteresse war schlagartig verschwunden und ich schloss die Haustür wieder. „Ich gebe ihnen 3.000 als Vorauszahlung und 7.000, wenn sie ihn mir zurückgebracht haben.“ Ich dachte über das Angebot nach, bis ich schließlich fragte: „Was halten Sie von 4.000 als Vorauszahlung?“ „Abgemacht.“, sagte sie trocken, nahm einen Scheck und einen Stift aus ihrer Handtasche, und schrieb ihn mir aus. Daraufhin ging sie zu mir und drückte ihn mir in die Hand. „Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass Sie erst zuhören werden, wenn es ums Geld geht.“, meinte sie in einem ziemlich vorwurfsvollen Ton. „Versuchen sie mal mit dieser Lebenseinstellung hier eine Woche zu überleben.“, erwiderte ich, „Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Sind die Freunde von ihrem Kleinen auch verschwunden?“ „Ja.“, sagte sie, „Niemand ist zurückgekommen.“ „Wie heißt denn ihr Sohn?“, fragte ich. „Henry.“, antwortete sie, „Henry Buchwald.“ „Okay. Lassen Sie am Besten ihre Nummer hier und wenn Sie ein Bild von dem Jungen haben, dann auch das. Ich werde mir morgen freinehmen und ihn finden.“, versprach ich. „Danke.“, sagte sie, und in ihren Augen stiegen wieder Tränen empor. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein Foto dabei und ließ es samt ihrer Nummer zurück. Ohne viel Zeit an weiteren Worten zu verschwenden, verließ das Zimmer sehr zügig. Erneut ließ ich mich auf mein knarzendes Bett fallen und sah mir das Bild an. Ich hätte den Jungen für jünger als acht geschätzt, aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Kinder hier alle sehr früh erwachsen werden mussten, und ich deshalb vergessen hatte, wie man mit acht Jahren aussehen sollte. Der Wind pfiff durch das kaputte Fenster einen Wall aus Asche, in mein Zimmer. Vielleicht konnte ich mit den 10.000 Euro tatsächlich mein Leben langfristig verbessern. Ich durfte einfach nicht verschwenderisch sein. Mit diesem Gedanken, welcher mich fast sogar zum Lächeln brachte, schlief ich ein. Wie immer wachte ich sehr früh auf. Draußen wurde es gerade erst hell, und man sah die ersten Leute zur Arbeit gehen. Ich rief bei meiner Arbeitsstelle an und sagte, dass es mir nicht sonderlich gut ging. Die meisten Arbeiter der Kanalreinigung, waren nach so einem Anruf innerhalb von maximal zwei Wochen tot, weshalb mein Chef mir keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Als Nächstes ging ich zur nächstgelegenen Bank, um meinen Scheck einzulösen. Die Bank wurde früher so oft ausgeraubt, dass man sie eher als Sammelpunkt für Verbrecher bezeichnen konnte, anstatt als Opfer dieser. Den größten Anteil des Geldes versteckte ich in meiner Wohnung. Es war unklug zu viel Geld auf den Straßen mit sich herumzutragen. Als ich damit fertig war, machte ich mich endlich auf den Weg zur Kneipe „Villanacht“. Es war lange her, seit ich zuletzt durch die Gassen geschlendert bin. Ein paar Dinge hatten sich geändert. Es lagen weniger Obdachlose auf dem Asphalt. Die Ascheschicht schien dagegen noch dicker geworden zu sein, und die Bewohner der Häuser kippten weiter ihren Abfall durch die Fenster, auf die Straßen. Das altbekannte Odeur nach Tod, Erbrochenem, Ruß und Drogen war aber gleich geblieben. Ich ging die Gassen entlang, in der Erwartung den Jungen und die anderen Kinder irgendwo liegen zu sehen. Zuerst vermutete ich, dass er durch den Ascheregen einfach die Farbe der Straße angenommen haben musste, doch nach ein paar Stunden zweifelte ich immer stärker daran. Irgendwann, als ich jeden gottverdammten Winkel dieser Straßen abgesucht hatte, fing ich an zu überlegen. Wer entführte für gewöhnlich Kinder in dieser Stadt? Mit wenigen Ausnahmen, ließen sich alle Kindesentführungen auf zwei Arten von Leuten zurückführen. Das wären zum Einen Triebtäter. Irgendwelche ekelhaften Untergestalten, die bei ihren perversen Spielereien nicht einmal vor den Schwächsten und Unschuldigsten halt machen. Zum Anderen gäbe es da noch die Betreiber der nahegelegenen Mine. Sie lassen generell ausschließlich Kinder in ihrer Mine arbeiten, da diese durch die engen Lücken passen. Man munkelt, dass man sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen würde, die Kinderleichen aus der Mine zu entfernen. Es soll keinen Ort geben, der schlimmer nach Verwesung stinkt. Doch wenn eine Gruppe von Kindern entführt wird, lässt sich mit Sicherheit das daraus resultierende Geschrei nicht vermeiden, und Spelunken haben es so an sich, dass deren Betreiber ihre Umgebung im Auge behalten. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Villanacht. Als ich vor dem Gebäude stand, fiel mir direkt auf, dass es früher deutlich runtergekommener war. Die Fenster waren nicht mehr kaputt, aber abgedunkelt. Es waren sehr viele Gespräche aus der Kneipe zu hören. Ich betrat den Eingang. Ein Nebel aus Zigarettenqualm hatte sich über den Raum gelegt. Auf einigen Tischen lagen benutzte Heroinspritzen herum, während ihre Besitzer in einer halb liegenden Position auf den Stühlen saßen und vor sich hin sabberten. An anderen Tischen wurde gezockt oder gehandelt. Ich ging direkt an die Bar und bestellte mir einen Whiskey. Es war ein gefühltes Menschenleben her, seit ich mir etwas ähnlich Gutes gönnen konnte. Es musste aber bei diesem Einen bleiben. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, mich zu betrinken. Nach einiger Zeit, in der ich den Laden beobachtete, winkte ich den Barkeeper zu mir heran. Dieser war ein ziemlich mies dreinschauender Mann, Anfang fünfzig. „Ich suche eine Gruppe von Kindern. Ungefähr acht Jahre alt. Sie sollten vor Kurzem hier in der Gegend vorbeigekommen sein.“, sagte ich. „Warum suchst Du sie?“, fragte der Wirt, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. „Ihre Eltern vermissen sie und ich habe ein persönliches Interesse, sie ihnen zurückzubringen.“ Der Wirt schien einige Zeit nachzudenken, bis er schließlich sagte: „Tut mir Leid. Damit kann ich nicht dienen.“ Ich seufzte, schob einen Fünfziger zu ihm rüber und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er jedoch schob den Fünfziger wieder zu mir zurück und sagte in einem fast schon bedrohlichen Ton: „Zum letzten Mal: Ich weiß nicht, wo die Kinder sind, die Du suchst. Hier trieben sich keine Kinder herum und wenn Du nicht noch etwas trinken willst, dann gehst Du jetzt besser.“ Die Aufforderung war mehr als eindeutig, also zahlte ich den Whiskey und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ich wollte gerade die Spelunke verlassen, als sich mir jemand in den Weg stellte. Es war ein Kerl, welcher mindestens zwei Meter groß war und auch ungefähr so breit gebaut. Seine Kleidung erinnerte leicht an eine Uniform. „Der Leiter dieser Bar will dich im Hinterzimmer treffen.“, sagte er grimmig. Mit dem Gefühl im Magen, jetzt ein ernsthaftes Problem zu haben, fragte ich: „Hat das Priorität? Ich wollte eigentlich gerade gehen.“ „Es hat oberste Priorität.“, sagte er und zog mich mit sich. Ich wünschte mir ich hätte meine Waffe nicht zu Hause gelassen, doch das eine einfache Suchmission irgendwelche nennenswerte Risiken mit sich bringen könnte, wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen. Wir blieben vor einer Tür stehen. Der breit gebaute Kerl klopfte an, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und sagte zu einer Person, die ich nicht sehen konnte: „Sir? Ich habe ihn.“ Ich hörte Gemurmel aus dem Zimmer, doch ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Dann packte mich der Kerl, schubste mich in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Jetzt konnte ich erkennen, wer sich im Raum befand und es war eine Person, die mir verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Es war ein Mann, welcher nicht viel älter als ich schien. Er trug ein altes Hawaiihemd, darüber eine dunkelblaue Weste mit einer daran befestigten Taschenuhr und einen langen, schwarzen Mantel, wie ihn Dealer oft trugen, da er überdurchschnittlich viele Taschen besaß. Dazu trug er eine löchrige Jeans und braune, polierte Cowboystiefel. Er war nicht wirklich schmächtig, doch im Direktvergleich mit dem anderen Kerl von vorhin, machte er körperlich keinen sonderlich starken Endruck auf mich. Seine Haare waren blond und hochgestylt und er hatte einen Dreitagebart. „Mirko?“, fragte ich vollkommen perplex. „Aaron, mein alter Freund.“, antwortete er lächelnd. Mirko Rode war mein bester Freund in meinen Jugendjahren. Also, er war kein Freund im dem Sinne. Da ich mich keiner Straßengang anschließen wollte, brauchte ich jemandem, der mir im Ernstfall den Rücken stärkt. Mirko war einer der Wenigen, die noch nie wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs aufgefallen waren und er besaß damals einen Dolch, weswegen er sowohl die sympathischste Person war, als auch die Nützlichste. Wir haben uns oftmals gegenseitig in sehr schwierigen Situationen geholfen, doch in all der Zeit wusste ich nie, wie ich ihn einschätzen sollte, und das war immer der Grund gewesen, weshalb ich ihm nie blind vertraute. „Bitte, setz dich doch.“, meinte Mirko und bot mir einen Stuhl vor einem kleinen Esstisch an. Ich nahm Platz und er beanspruchte den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches für sich. Mirko schien bester Laune zu sein. „Also, Aaron Bergmann persönlich kommt heute in meine Bar marschiert. Na, das finde ich wirklich reizend.“, sagte er. Ich wusste nicht genau wie ich reagieren sollte. Irgendwo, tief in meinem Inneren, freute ich mich schon ihn wiederzusehen, doch aus Erfahrung blieb ich misstrauisch. „Lissy, kommst du mal bitte?!“, rief er. Eine Tür öffnete sich und ein Mädchen betrat den Raum. Sie war höchstens elf Jahre alt und trug ein schwarzes Kleid, samt weißer Schürze, wie es von Dienstmädchen oft getragen wurde. „Ja, Herr Rode?“, fragte sie. „Sei doch bitte so gut und bring mir und meinem Freund hier einen Schnaps. Aber einen Guten und nicht das Zeug für Gäste.“ Sie nickte und verließ den Raum wieder. „Also.“, begann Mirko das Gespräch erneut, „Das ich dich mal wiedersehen würde, hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Was macht Du zur Zeit?“ „Ich bin bei der Kanalreinigung.“, murmelte ich, „Und du bist Leiter einer Kneipe?“ „Ja, unter Anderem.“, antwortete er und nahm sich eine Zigarre aus einer kleinen Kiste heraus. Mir bot er auch eine an, doch ich lehnte mit einer Geste ab. In diesem Moment kam das Mädchen wieder in das Zimmer mit einem Tablett. Darauf befanden sich zwei Schnapsgläser und eine gefüllte Flasche. Als sie die Gläser auf den Tisch stellte und sie uns Beiden eingoss, bemerkte ich etwas seltsames an ihr. Ihre Pupillen waren überdurchschnittlich groß und ihr Blick war seltsam verträumt. Stand sie unter Drogen? „Danke, Liebes.“, sagte Mirko zu ihr, „Könntest Du jetzt noch bitte darauf achten, dass wir nicht gestört werden?“ Sie nickte und verschwand aus meinem Blickwinkel. „Was hast Du mit „unter anderem“ gemeint?“, fragte ich und versuchte einen möglichst entspannten Ton anzunehmen. „Ich habe verschiedene Geschäfte am Laufen.“, antwortete er, „Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich versucht, mich als Einzelhandelskaufmann durchzuschlagen, doch das war nichts für mich. Stattdessen habe ich mich erneut auf das große Geschäft der Straße eingelassen und mich langsam hochgearbeitet.“ Das war definitiv eine große Leistung. Von ganz unten in eine vergleichbare Position zu kommen, war kein Kinderspiel. Mirko nippte an seinem Glas und fuhr fort: „Der Trick ist ganz einfach. Du darfst niemals gierig werden und musst den richtigen Moment abwarten. Hier mal etwas mitgehen lassen und da mal etwas gönnen, aber nie zu viel. Aber wem erzähle ich das? Du kennst ja die Taktiken auch. Du hast ja selbst immer im voraus gedacht. Das habe ich schon immer an dir bewundert. Du bist wirklich ein Kerl, der seine fünf Sinne beisammen hat. Das habe ich schon bemerkt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe, deshalb rede ich mit dir auch gerade von Mann zu Mann.“ Ich nahm einen Schluck aus meinem Glas. Der Schnaps schmeckte wirklich hochwertig. Wie viel der wohl gekostet haben musste. Als Mirko einige Zeit vergebens auf eine Antwort meinerseits gewartet hatte, redete er weiter: „Ich habe deine Pläne von damals nicht vergessen, Aaron. Du hattest dir mit sehr viel Geschick eine ordentliche Summer zusammen sparen können. Das hat mich damals schwer beeindruckt, wie du deine Laufbahn geplant hast. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wolltest du dein eigenes Detektivbüro eröffnen. Die Idee war wirklich großartig, aber was ist jetzt? Du bist Kanalreiniger? Ernsthaft?! Sorry, aber das enttäuscht mich schon etwas. Ich meine, was ist passiert? Bist Du auf irgendeiner Droge hängengeblieben?“ „Sarah hat sich umgebracht.“, gab ich trocken zurück. „Oh.“, sagte Mirko und sein zuvor noch erheitertes Gesicht, wich einer ernsten Mine, „Tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht.“ „Ist schon okay.“, sagte ich und wollte schnell das Thema wechseln. „Nein, es ist nicht okay.“, entgegnete Mirko, „Ich weiß, dass du es immer am schwierigsten hattest, von uns Beiden. Du wurdest öfter krank, du wurdest öfter ausgeraubt und du wurdest öfter belogen. Als du mit Sarah zusammen warst, habe ich dich zum ersten Mal wirklich lachen gesehen. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Du bist der Letzte, dem ich so was wünschen würde. Ich habe schon viele Frauen kennengelernt, vor allem in den letzten Jahren, und glaube mir: Sarah war wirklich jemand Besonderes. Sie war klug, witzig und konnte einem Menschen wirklich ins Herz blicken. Ich hätte dir so sehr jemanden wie sie, für dein Leben gewünscht. Ihr hättet euch wunderbar ergänzt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid.“ Tränen stiegen in meinen Augen hoch. Wütend darüber, dass mich dieses Thema immer noch derart traf, wischte ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen. „Entschuldigung.“, sagte ich, „Ich weiß, ein richtiger Mann sollte eigentlich nicht weinen.“ „Falsch.“, entgegnete Mirko, „Richtige Männer zeichnen sich nicht dadurch aus, dass sie nicht weinen. Richtige Männer zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie nachdem sie geweint haben, wieder aufstehen und weitermachen. Und für dich wird es allerhöchste Zeit, weiterzumachen.“ „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte ich. „Über eine Frau wie Sarah kommt man nicht hinweg, jedenfalls nicht durchs Nichtstun.“, meinte er, „Du wolltest Privatdetektiv werden? Dann werde es! Ich sehe hier wöchentlich Leute, die Probleme haben, welche du lösen könntest. Diese Menschen würden auch gut dafür bezahlen. Ich könnte sie alle an dich weiterleiten und du könntest endlich deinen wahren Traum erfüllen. Du könntest die Armut hinter dir lassen. Die Gosse, die Einsamkeit, die Verbitterung. All das könnte Vergangenheit werden.“ Jetzt wurde ich misstrauisch. Mirko war seit ich ihn kannte, noch nie zu jemandem freundlich oder unfreundlich gewesen, ohne dabei einen persönlichen Vorteil im Auge gehabt zu haben. „Was springt für dich dabei heraus?“, fragte ich direkt. „Wie bitte?“, fragte Mirko etwas überrascht zurück. „Mirko bitte.“, sagte ich mit dem Anflug eines Lachens in der Stimme, „Wir haben über Jahre hinweg miteinander gearbeitet. Ich kenne deine Art. Ich weiß, wie Du Leute benutzt, um deinen eigenen Willen zu bekommen. Das war für mich nie ein Problem, aber halte mich bitte nicht für so dämlich, als dass ich so etwas nicht durchschauen würde.“ Mirko zeigte mir ein kühles Lächeln und sagte: „Fällt es dir wirklich schwer zu glauben, dass ich einem alten Freund, welcher den Tiefpunkt seines Lebens erreicht hat, einfach nur helfen möchte.“ „Ja, fällt es.“, gab ich zurück, „Du hast noch nie etwas ohne eigenen Nutzen getan, und dass du mir nicht sagen willst, was für dich dabei herausspringt, lässt mich das Schlimmste vermuten.“ Ich stand auf und sagte: „Danke für den Schnaps und die Unterhaltung, und viel Erfolg noch auf deiner Karriere.“ Ich drehte mich um und wollte gerade gehen, als ich sah, dass jemand den Weg versperrte. Das kleine Mädchen, welches uns die Getränke gebracht hatte, stand direkt vor der Tür und lächelte mich kindlich an. Sie sah nicht nach viel aus, aber Mirko würde sicherlich niemals jemand ungefährliches als Wachposten einsetzen. Vielleicht hatte sie eine versteckte Waffe. „Bitte, setz dich wieder.“, forderte mich Mirko auf. Da ich nicht wusste, wie ich das Mädchen einschätzen sollte, tat ich es auch. „Wieso bist du überhaupt hier her gekommen?“, fragte Mirko, „Warum hast du deine triste Alltagsroutine verlassen?“ „Gut, dass du fragst.“, antwortete ich, „Denn ich habe tatsächlich einen Fall bekommen. Eine Mutter vermisst ihren Jungen. Er ist in dieser Gegend verschwunden.“ Ich nahm das Foto heraus und legte es auf dem Tisch. „Weist du, wo sich dieser Junge aufhält?“, fragte ich. Mirko sah sich das Foto an und sagte: „Gut möglich.“ „Perfekt.“, entgegnete ich, „Wenn du wirklich willst, dass es mir besser geht, dann sagst du mir jetzt, wo er ist.“ „Nun ja...“, fing Mirko an, „Das würde ich an sich wirklich gerne tun, aber ich befürchte, dass dies nicht möglich sein wird. Nimm das bitte nicht falsch auf. Es geht lediglich ums Geschäft.“ „Also, legen wir die Karten auf den Tisch.“, begann ich entschlossen, „Du hast ihn und die anderen Kinder, mit denen er unterwegs war entführt, und jetzt willst du mit ihnen Menschenhandel betreiben oder jemanden Erpressen oder was auch immer in deinem Schädel vor sich geht. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen antwortete Mirko: „Fast. Der Achtzehnjährige ist tot. Wir konnten ihn einfach nicht gebrauchen. Was die Kinder angeht liegst du nicht ganz richtig. Ich will sie weder verkaufen, noch als Druckmittel verwenden. Aber das musst dich ja nicht unbedingt interessieren.“ Wütend erhob ich mich erneut von meinem Platz und zischte: „Jetzt hör mal gut zu, Mirko. Ich werde die Kinder finden. Du kennst mich und Du weißt, dass das wahr ist. Wenn ich sehe, dass Du mit den Kindern irgendeine kranke Scheiße abziehst, dann mach ich dich fertig.“ Mirko ließ sich allerdings nicht provozieren. Er nippte an seinem Glas und sagte in einem klaren Tonfall: „Ich habe dir großzügig meine Freundschaft angeboten und Du hast abgelehnt. Das macht mich zwar sehr traurig, aber ich komme damit klar. Wenn Du neutral bleiben - , und weiter die Scheiße von der Gesellschaft aufwischen willst, die du so sehr verabscheust, ist es deine Entscheidung. Aber wenn Du dich ganz klar gegen mich stellst, wird das nicht gut für dich ausgehen.“ „Soll das eine Drohung sein?“, fragte ich aufgebracht. „Nein. „Drohung“ ist so ein hässliches Wort. Betrachten wir es eher als Warnung. Du weißt ja, dass ich immer für das Gütliche und Verträgliche bin. Ich möchte dich einfach nur vor einem folgenschweren Fehler bewahren.“ „Was willst du tun?“, harkte ich nach, „Willst du mir meinen Job wegnehmen? Meine dreckige Wohnung? Mein gottverdammtes Leben? Was willst Du mir jetzt noch antun? Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren!“ „Hm. Das scheint mir doch sehr voreilig zu sein. Hast Du das nochmal überprüft?“, fragte er, doch ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf seine Spielchen. „Leck mich!“, zischte ich ihm entgegen und ging mit festen Schritten auf die Tür zu. „Aus dem Weg!“, rief ich zu dem Mädchen und versuchte sie mit einer Geste zu verscheuchen. Sie aber packte meinen Arm und mir rammte blitzschnell eine Spritze in mein Handgelenk. Ich schrie auf und wich zurück. Plötzlich war alles um mich herum ganz verschwommen. Meine Orientierung und mein Gleichgewicht wurden immer schwächer. Ich brach zusammen, und versuchte verzweifelt auf allen Vieren weg zu kriechen, doch es war zwecklos. Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich nahm nichts mehr war. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, wurde ich von einem gleißend Licht geblendet. Ich lag in einem Bett, welches sich in einem länglichen Raum befand. Ein Schlauch ragte aus meinem Arm heraus, und mein Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an. Die Wände hier waren mit einem weißen Putz überzogen, welcher allerdings schon sehr spröde war, und mehrere Risse aufwies. Sowohl die Kleidung, die ich trug, als auch diese Umgebung ließen auf ein Krankenhaus schließen. Ich war allerdings der einzige Mensch und diesem Zimmer. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Krankenschwester betrat den Raum. „Ah! Sie sind war.“, sagte sie mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung in der Stimme. „Wie lange war ich den weg?“, fragte ich, immer noch ziemlich benommen. „Fast fünf Tage.“, antwortete sie, „Wir haben Sie in einer Gasse gefunden, nachdem ein anonymer Anrufer den Rettungsdienst gerufen hat. Wir haben ihre Verletzungen soweit versorgt und Ihnen ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht, damit sie die Schmerzen nicht spüren.“ „Verletzungen?“, fragte ich verwundert und suchte meine Arme ab, doch ich sah keine Wunde. Dann hob ich meine Decke an, um andere Verletzungen ausfindig zu machen, doch ich sah nirgendwo auch nur einen Kratzer. „Was für Verletzungen denn?“, fragte ich nach. Die Krankenschwester sah mich mit einem komischen Blick an. Das letzte Mal, als ich so an gesehen wurde, hat man mir die Nachricht von Sarahs Selbstmord überbracht. Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich mich. Ich tastete meinen Kopf ab, doch anstatt wie gewöhnlich meine Haare zu spüren, trafen meine Hände auf nackte Haut. „Geben sie einen Spiegel.“, verlangte ich bestimmt. Sie nahm einen Handspiegel hervor, gab ihn mir jedoch nicht. „Hören Sie...“, sagte die Schwester offensichtlich nervös, „Sie sind gerade erst aufgewacht und vielleicht sollten Sie sich zuerst noch etwas ausruhen.“ „Jetzt geben Sie schon her.“, wiederholte ich etwas eindringlicher. Widerwillig überreichte sie mir den Spiegel, doch als ich hinein sah, setzte mein Herz für einen Moment aus. Meine Behaarung fehlte komplett, aber es war nicht nur das. Auch meine Ohren und meine Nase wurden abgetrennt. Was mich aber am Meisten schockierte, waren die Schnitte. Mein ganzer Kopf war mit zahlreichen Schnitten übersät, welche eine Art Muster ergaben, fast wie aus einem Mandalabuch. Ich ließ den Spiegel fallen. Ein Schwall aus Magensäure bahnte sich seinen Weg, zu meiner Mundöffnung und spritzte auf die Bettdecke. Die Krankenschwester drückte mir sofort einen Eimer in die Hand, in welchem die zweite Ladung Erbrochenes landete. Mir wurde schwindelig, und ich viel keuchend zurück aus das Kissen. „Dieser dreckige Bastard.“, dachte ich mir und es war der einzige Gedanke, welcher in meinem Hirn immer und immer wieder hallte. „Es tut mir so Leid.“, sagte die Schwester mitfühlend, „Ich denke Sie brauchen gerade etwas Zeit für sich. Haben sie Freunde oder Familie, die ich kontaktieren soll?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sie verließ den Raum. Mein Adrenalinspiegel schoss in eine Höhe, wie lange nicht mehr. Eines Versprach ich mir: Wenn ich hier raus gekommen bin, gehe ich in diese Kneipe zurück und dann schlachte ich Mirko und seine Mitmenschen ab. Die Stunden vergingen. Ich war durchgehend nur am Überlegen, auf welche Art und Weise ich Mirko foltern würde, bevor ich seinen Schädel spaltete. Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und laute Stimmen drangen zu mir herüber. „Madam, bitte! Sie können da nicht rein. Er ist noch nicht in der Fassung, Besuch zu empfangen.“ Mit einem Mal standen zwei Leute vor meinem Bett. Die eine Person war die Schwester, welche einen leicht aufgebrachten Eindruck auf mich machte, und die andere Person war Charlotte Buchwald, welche bei meinem Anblick entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, um einen Schrei zu verhindern.“ „Verzeihen Sie, Sir.“, entschuldigte sich die Schwester bei mir, „Sie hat nicht mit sich reden lassen.“ Ich gab ihr mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass es schon okay war. Sie verließ den Raum und ließ uns alleine. Ich wurde noch nie so angesehen, wie sie es tat. Sie betrachtete mich mit einer Mischung aus Schock, Mitleid und Angst. Mir behagte dieser Blick nicht. „Ich habe den Entführer ihres Jungen gefunden.“, sagte ich trocken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, und sie ließ sich auf dem Stuhl an der Wand fallen. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, in denen keiner von uns ein Wort sagte, bis Frau Buchwald schließlich die Stille durchbrach: „Ist er tot?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Meinen Sie ihren Sohn? Den habe ich nicht gesehen.“, gab ich zurück, „Ich denke aber, dass er noch lebt. Seine Freunde sollten auch noch leben, außer der achtzehnjährige Bruder von einem seiner Freunde. Der ist tot.“ Es verschwand immer mehr Farbe aus Frau Buchwalds Gesicht. „Wer hat meinen Henry?“, fragte sie fast schluchzend, „Wer ist er und wo hält er sich auf?“ „Sein Name ist Mirko Rode.“, begann ich, „Er ist Leiter von der Villanacht. Seine Statur ist verhältnismäßig schlaksig und seine Haare sind blond.“ „Ich werde sofort zur Polizei gehen.“, sagte sie entschlossen, „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie Leid mir das Alles tut.“ „Wie habe Sie mich denn hier gefunden?“, fragte ich. „In der Zeitung stand etwas von einem Verwundeten, welcher in der Nähe der Villanacht gefunden wurde. Ich hatte da eine Vorahnung und habe mich unten an der Rezeption danach erkundigt.“, antwortete sie. Wieder herrschte für einige Zeit Stille. „Sie können den Rest des Geldes behalten.“, sagte ich, „Ich habe Ihnen versprochen, ihren Sohn am nächsten Tag zurückzubringen. Ich habe das Geld nicht verdient.“ „Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen.“, antwortete Frau Buchwald und gab ein gequältes Lächeln von sich, „Aber ich komme für ihre Krankenhausrechnung auf. Das ist das Mindeste.“ Ich dankte dafür. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen wir uns größtenteils nur anschwiegen, ging sie schließlich. Ich verbrachte ungefähr eine weiter Woche im Krankenhaus. Meine Wunden vernarbten langsam, doch sie würden niemals komplett verschwinden. Meine Haare wuchsen allerdings nicht nach. Die Ärzte meinten, dass man meine Haarwurzeln vollkommen zerstört hätte. Die restliche Zeit im Krankenhaus verging aber ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse. Als die Ärzte nichts mehr für mich tun konnten, verließ ich die Station wieder. Die Zeit im Krankenhaus hatte sich wie eine Ewigkeit dahingezogen, dennoch war es eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen. Als ich wieder auf der Straße stand, blies mir der Wind eine Aschewolke in mein Gesicht. So ganz ohne Haare durch die Straßen zu gehen, ließ den Wind nochmal in einem viel finsterem Licht erscheinen. Menschen, die sich zu mir umdrehten, sahen mich schockiert an oder wendeten sich sofort von mir ab. Sonst beachteten mich die Leute nie, doch diese Zeiten waren offenbar zu Ende. Ich kam an einem Kiosk vorbei, und als der Besitzer nicht hinsah, nahm ich mir im vorbeigehen eine Zeitung. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Villanacht bereits gestürmt sein musste und erwartete eine große Schlagzeile darüber, doch ich lag falsch. Auf der Titelseite war ein großer Artikel, über die angeblichen Errungenschaften des Bürgermeisters abgedruckt. Ich blätterte weiter, doch auch die nächste Seite handelte von einem völlig irrelevanten Thema. Es schien so, als wäre nichts dergleichen geschehen. Doch dann sah ich einen kleinen Artikel auf einem der letzten Seiten. Der Titel lautete: „Bar-Leiter Mirko Rode angezeigt.“ Ich las weiter: „Nachdem Mirko Rode (Leiter der Bar Villanacht) angezeigt wurde, versetzte dies mehrere Leute in Auffuhr. Da es allerdings an handfesten Beweisen mangelte, wurde die Anklage noch am selben Tag fallengelassen.“ Ich las den Artikel nochmal, da sich mein Körper weigerte, diesen Inhalt hinzunehmen. Meine Hände fingen an zu zittern. Das konnte nicht deren Ernst sein. Wegen mangelnden Beweisen wurde die Anklage noch AM SELBEN TAG fallengelassen? Eigentlich hatte ich vor zurück zu meiner Wohnung zu gehen, doch stattdessen nahm ich die Straße zu meiner Rechten, und ging in Richtung des Polizeireviers. Angekommen, ging ich geradewegs auf die Tür des Reviers zu, öffnete sie und ging mit fest Schritten auf den kleinen Mann am Schalter zu. Er erbleichte bei meinem Anblick. „Wo ist ihr Chef?“, fragte ich und gab mir jede Mühe, nicht zu aufgebracht zu klingen. „Warum fragen Sie?“, fragte der Mann, welcher sich auf seinem Stuhl äußerst klein machte. „Ich habe einen Termin.“, antwortete ich und als der Mann misstrauisch guckte, fügte ich noch hinzu: „Ist etwas Privates. Gut möglich, dass er Ihnen nichts davon erzählt hat.“ „Okay...“, meinte er, „Den Chef finden sie die Treppe rauf und die erste Tür links. Ich ging sofort los. Als ich die Treppe rauf gegangen bin, sah ich zu meiner Linken direkt eine Tür, auf der in einer prunkvollen Schrift „Polizeipräsident“ stand. Ohne anzuklopfen, riss ich die Türe auf. Ein kleiner, schmächtig wirkender Mann mit einer gewaltigen Popelbremse, saß vor einem Schreibtisch. Auf den Bildern in der Zeitung sah er deutlich eindrucksvoller aus. Als er von seinem Schreibtisch aufsah und mein vernarbtes Gesicht erblickte, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wer sind Sie?“, fragte er eingeschüchtert. „Ich bin der Fußabtreter dieser Gesellschaft.“, begann ich und versuchte dabei gar nicht mehr, meinen Zorn zurückzuhalten, „Und ich bin hier, weil ich von ihnen wissen will, warum sie die Anklage gegen Mirko Rode fallengelassen haben.“ „Nun.“, sagte der Polizist, „Es gab einfach nicht genügend Beweise. Das hat ein Verfahren leider unmöglich gemacht.“ „Dann werde ich als Zeuge gegen ihn aussagen. Er ist die Untergestalt, die mir diese Scheiße angetan hat.“, zischte ich und deutete auf mein Gesicht, „Er hat gemordet und Kinder entführt. Sie können die Leute aus der Kneipe Villanacht befragen und sie können diese auch durchsuchen lassen. Das Ergebnis wird mit Sicherheit äußerst interessant sein.“ Der Polizeipräsident rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Nun ja.“, begann er, „Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, die Sache mit Mirko Rode zu vergessen? Natürlich nur gegen Bezahlung, versteht sich.“ Ich war fassungslos. Mir fehlten die Worte. Als ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte, holte ich tief Luft, bäumte mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und schrie ihn gerade zu an: „Ist das Ihr Ernst!? Es ist verdammt nochmal Ihr Job diese Stadt zu schützen und jetzt geben sie klein bei?! Was für einen Deal haben sie mit ihm?! Sagen sie es! JETZT!!“ In diesem Moment kamen zwei große und breit gebaute Polizisten rein und fragten: „Was ist hier los?“ „Gut, dass Sie kommen, ich wollte gerade jemanden rufen.“, sagte der Polizeipräsident, „Dieser Mann hier hat Informationen zu einem wichtigen Fall. Sie sind von hoher Bedeutung, deshalb schlage ich ein Zeugenschutzprogramm für ihn vor. Am Besten wäre das verlassene Haus nördlich der Stadt. Ich besorge noch ein paar Leute, die ihn überwachen und aufpassen, dass ihm nichts passiert.“ „Geht klar, Sir.“, meinten die anderen beiden Polizisten. Ich wurde grob von hinten gepackt, und den Weg runter, in einen Streifenwagen gezerrt. Der Wagen sprang an und wir fuhren los. Zuerst ein Bestechungsversuch seitens der Polizei, und jetzt ein Zeugenschutzprogramm. Was würde als Nächstes kommen? Ein Erschießungskommando? Wir fuhren immer weiter. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich das letzte Mal in einem Auto saß. Genaugenommen saß ich in meinem Leben bis jetzt nur zwei Mal in einem fahrenden Auto. Wir nahmen einen Weg, welchen ich nicht wirklich kannte. Er schien aus der Stadt hinauszuführen. Ich hatte die Stadt nie verlassen. Warum auch? Es gab keinen Ort, wo ich hätte hingehen können. Die Häuser wurden immer rarer. Auch die Ascheschicht schien immer Dünner zu werden. Ich sah draußen Farben. Obwohl es langsam dunkel wurde, schien es immer heller zu werden, je weiter wir uns von der Stadt entfernten. Irgendwann hielten wir vor einem alten, steinernen Haus am Straßenrand an. Es war nicht allzu weit von der Stadt entfernt und doch weiter, als ich je gewesen bin. Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden. „Aussteigen.“, befahl der Polizist am Steuer. Ich und der andere Polizist stiegen aus und gingen auf das Haus zu. Er schloss die Tür auf und ich betrat das Haus. Nachdem ich das Licht eingeschaltet hatte, betrachtete ich die Wohnung. Sie hatte zwei Zimmer. Ein Bad und eines, das wohl als Schlaf- und Wohnzimmer diente. Es war deutlich besser eingerichtet, als mein Zuhause, und dennoch hatte es einen beunruhigenden Effekt auf mich. Vielleicht lag es an den viel zu kleinen Fenstern, die einen kerkerartigen Eindruck hinterließen oder dieser muffige Geruch. „Das wäre es dann.“, sagte der Polizist, „Gute Nacht.“ Dann schlug er die Tür zu und ich hörte das Schloss knacken. Ich versuchte zu realisieren, was gerade passiert war. Was sollte ich jetzt am Besten machen? Vermutlich wäre es das Klügste gewesen, nach möglichen Fluchtwegen zu suchen. Ich wollte gerade damit anfangen, als eine kindliche Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers an den verstümmelten Rest meines Ohres drang: „Hallo Herr Bergmann.“ Ich wirbelte herum und erblickte das kleine Mädchen, welches Mirko bedient hatte. Sofort schoss mir die Erinnerung an die Spritze in mein Gedächtnis. „Du kleine...!“, schrie ich und wollte auf sie losgehen, doch sie nahm eine Waffe heraus und zielte auf mich. Ich blieb ruckartig stehen. „Was willst Du von mir?“, fragte ich aufgebracht. Sie ging auf meine Frage nicht ein, sonder sagte stattdessen: „Setzen Sie sich bitte.“ Sie deutete auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch. Ich tat wie mir geheißen. Sie nahm ein Smartphone heraus. Solche Dinger habe ich früher auf der Straße verkauft, wenn mal ein Laster eine Ladung verloren - und ich Glück gehabt hatte. Sie tippte etwas darauf herum und legte es auf den Tisch. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme aus dem Smartphone, welche meinen Adrenalinspiegel in die Höhe schießen ließ: „Aaron! Wie geht es dir?“ „Mirko!“, schrie ich in den Hörer, „Wo bist Du?! Ich bring dich um, du Bastard!“ Mirko lachte. „Ja, dass mit deinem Gesicht tut mir Leid. Aber Du musst Lissy entschuldigen. Sie ist einfach eine kleine Künstlerin, und sie hat es bestimmt nicht böse gemeint. Trotzdem hast Du natürlich recht, dass sich so was eigentlich nicht gehört. Lissy, entschuldige dich bei dem netten Mann.“ „Entschuldigung.“, sagte das Mädchen namens Lissy in einem Ton, als hatte man sie gerade beim Stibitzen von Süßigkeiten erwischt. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie bewaffnet war. „Woher wusstest Du, dass ich hier sein würde?“, fragte ich ins Telefon. „Oh nein.“, seufzte Mirko, „Enttäusche mich jetzt bitte nicht. Du hast die Antwort auf diese Frage doch schon längstens in Erfahrung gebracht. Stell eine andere Frage.“ Ich schwieg einige Zeit. Doch dann fragte ich: „Was für einen Packt hast du mit der Polizei geschlossen?“ „Schon besser.“, meinte Mirko euphorisch, „So nah an der Wahrheit wie Du, war selten jemand. Ich werde dir deine Frage beantworten, aber nicht jetzt. Solche Angelegenheiten kläre ich lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“ Er sprach sehr gelassen, was mich allerdings nur wütender machte. „Okay.“, sagte ich, „Wo bist Du? Sag es mir und ich schwöre bei Gott, dass ich dich kalt machen werde.“ „Nichts lieber als das.“, gluckste er, „Ich bin im Stadttheater. Wir warten auf dich. Lissy, gib dem Mann doch bitte deine Waffe.“ Lissy legte die Pistole auf den Tisch. „Man sieht sich.“, hörte ich es noch aus dem Smartphone, ehe das Telefonat endete. Ich nahm die Waffe auf. Es schien ein sehr gängiges Model zu sein, wie es oft auf der Straße benutzt wurde. Dann schaute ich zu Lissy. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts. Wiedereinmal fielen mir ihre riesigen Pupillen auf. Ich streckte meine Hand vor ihre Augen und schüttelte sie vor ihrem Gesicht hektisch auf und ab. Sie schien erst zwei Sekunden später mein Treiben zu realisieren und schaute verwirrt auf meine Hand. Es stand völlig außer Frage, dass sie vollkommen weggetreten war. Mirko musste ihr Drogen verabreicht haben. Selbst wenn es war wäre, und sie für meine Entstellung gesorgt hätte, so war sie nicht verantwortlich dafür. Der Verantwortliche befand sich gerade im Stadttheater. Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und wollte die Haustür öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Mit aller Kraft war ich mich gegen sie, doch sie gab nicht nach. Ich zielte auf das Schloss und gab drei Schüsse ab. Erneut warf ich mich gegen die Tür, und mit einem lauten Splittergeräusch, gab sie nach und ich stand draußen. Das Geräusch eines fahrenden Autos drang zu mir, und es wurde immer lauter. Wohl möglich waren das die Cops, die mich überwachen sollten. Ich sah mich um. Es gab keine Häuser, keiner Bäume oder ähnliches, wo ich mich verstecken konnte. Zuerst überlegte ich mich im Haus zu verstecken, und dort an ihnen vorbei zu schleichen, bis mein Blick auf einen Gullydeckel auf der Straße fiel. Sofort lief ich zu ihm hin, griff in seine Löcher und hob ihn mit aller Kraft hoch. Der mir gut vertraute Gestank der Kloake stieg mir in die Nase. Ich kletterte hinunter und schloss auf halber Strecke den Deckel wieder. In der Kanalisation war es finster, wie eh und je. Ich hatte zwar Vertrauen in meinen Orientierungssinn und wusste in welche Richtung die Stadt lag, aber dennoch verschlang mich diese ewige Schwärze geradezu. Das einzige, was hin und wieder ein schwaches Licht, in die nach Fäkalien stinkenden Gänge warf , waren die Gullydeckel über mir. Ich versuchte zu laufen und mich dabei an den Wänden entlang zu tasten, doch ich viel ständig hin. Der Gestank, in welchem ich schon Jahre lang gearbeitet hatte, behinderte mich nicht weiter. Irgendwann stumpfte man gegen fast alles ab. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde, suchte ich den nächstgelegenen Gullydeckel auf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war. Es dauerte nicht lange einen zu finden. Ich stemmte mich gegen ihn und hob ihn an. Draußen war niemand zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich schliefen alle. Ich versuchte vertraute Details auf der Straße zu erkennen. Und tatsächlich erkannte ich sie wieder. Wenn ich richtig lag, war das Stadttheater nur einen Block weiter. Ich kletterte aus der Kanalisation und rannte sofort los. Das Einzige was zählte, war diesem Spuk heute Nacht ein Ende zu bereiten. Mir begegneten wenig Leute auf den Straßen. So nah am Stadtzentrum, war ich selten. Wenn man nicht zur „gehobenen Gesellschaft“ gehörte, wurde man von hier sehr schnell vertrieben. Hin und wieder bin ich in meiner Jugend hier her gekommen und habe gebettelt, doch selbst dann wurde ich fortgeschickt. „Herumlungern ist verboten. Du sorgst nur für Unruhe.“, sagte man damals zu mir. Endlich kam ich vor dem Theater an. Da es mir als unklug erschien, durch den Haupteingang hinein zu spazieren, suchte ich nach der Hintertür. Diese war schnell gefunden und nicht einmal abgeschlossen. Mit erhobener Waffe, schlich ich mich durch das Gebäude. In meinem ganzen Leben, war ich noch nie in einem Haus wie diesem. Überall lagen die verschiedensten Requisiten herum und Vorhänge behinderten meine Weitsicht. „Aaron!“, hörte ich Mirkos Stimmer erfreut sagen, „Wie schön, dass Du hierhin gefunden hast. Ich wusste schon immer, dass man sich auf dich verlassen kann.“ Ich sah Mirko nirgends, und die Richtung seiner Stimme auszumachen gelang mir auch nicht. Dann hörte ich erneut seine Stimme: „Wenn du damit fertig bist, die Requisiten zu bestaunen, kannst du mich gerne auf der Bühne antreffen.“ Ich lief los. Es gab nirgendwo einen Hinweis, wo sich die Bühne befand, also lief ich wahllos in jede Richtung, bis ich schließlich etwas fand. In einem länglichen Gang, an welchem links und recht lange, breite Vorhänge hingen, standen zwei Gestalten. Eine kniete auf dem Boden mit dem Gesicht zum rechten Vorhang. Es war eine Frau, die mir erschreckend bekannt vorkam. Hinter ihr stand ein kleiner Junge und richtete eine Pistole auf sie. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und identifizierte die Frau als Charlotte Buchwald. Der Junge musste ihr Sohn Henry sein, welcher ziemlich ausdruckslos ins Nichts starrte. „Ah. Endlich sehen wir uns wieder.“, hörte ich Mirkos Stimme hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum und sah ihn lächelnd auf mich zu kommen. Sofort richtete ich meine Waffe auf ihn. „Du siehst wirklich übel aus.“, meinte er, „Hast Du dich dafür an Lissy gerächt?“ „Nein.“, antwortete ich mit fester Stimme, „Wer auch immer sie sein sollte, sie ist nicht bei Verstand. Du hast sie mit irgendwas zugedröhnt.“ „Gut erkannt.“, erwiderte Mirko, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren, „Sie war ein Waisenkind ohne Perspektive, genau wie du. Ich habe sie bei mir aufgenommen und ihr ein Zuhause gegeben. Eigentlich sind wir auch problemlos miteinander klargekommen, doch wenn ich etwas von ihr verlangte, schaltete sich leider ihre überaus nervige Moral ein. Mit Diskussionen kam ich bei ihr nicht weit, also machte ich sie ein bisschen unabhängiger von ihren eigenen Willen. Die Substanz, die ich dafür benutzt habe ist leider nicht wirklich wirkungsvoll bei Erwachsenen, doch ich denke, dass es sich trotzdem überaus positiv auf ihre Entwicklung ausüben wird.“ So langsam wurde mir einiges klar. „Du lässt also Buchwald von ihrem eigenen Sohn erschießen?“, fragte ich zornig. „Ich habe dem Jungen die Anweisung erteilt zu schießen, wenn der Timer an seinem Handgelenk piept.“, sagte Mirko gelassen. Ich schaute zu Henry rüber und erkannte tatsächlich eine Art moderne Armbanduhr an seinem Unterarm. „Du könntest sie natürlich retten, indem du den Jungen erschießt.“, fuhr Mirko fort, „Oder du erschießt mich. In diesem Fall wird der Kleine sofort abdrücken.“ Mein Adrenalins schoss über jede Grenze hinaus. „Warum tust du das?!“, schrie ich ihn an, „Ist das ein Spiel für dich?!“ Mirko lachte. „Ein Spiel?“, fragte er, „Vielleicht zu einem geringen Teil, aber im Großen und Ganzen ist das hier eine Machtdemonstration.“ Er zog an einem Seil, und der recht Vorhang öffnete sich, welcher den Blick auf den Zuschauersaal freigab, und er war nicht leer. Es saßen circa zwanzig bis dreißig Leute auf den vordersten Plätze. Die meisten hatte ich schon einmal gesehen. Als erstes erkannte ich den Polizeipräsident und den Bürgermeister. Dann erkannte ich noch zwei Richter. Andere kannte ich von Bildern aus der Zeitung. Darunter waren Anwälte und Redakteure der Zeitung. Einige schauten entsetzt auf die Bühne, andere schienen den Blick auf die Bühne zu meiden. „Was machen die hier?“, fragte ich völlig perplex. „Ich habe sie eingeladen.“, erklärte Mirko, „All diese Leute sind erst vor kurzem erfolgreich geworden, und das durch mich. Jede Tür, durch welche diese Leute jemals gegangen sind, habe ich aufgeschlossen, und ohne mein weiteres Zutun, würden sie wieder alles verlieren.“ Ich konnte es nicht fasse. Die Leute, welche für Gerechtigkeit in dieser Stadt sorgen sollten, saßen einfach nur da, und sahen zu, wie einer der schlimmsten Menschen überhaupt, hier seine Show abzog. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Diese Situation war zu groß für mich. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Piepen, dann einen Schuss. Ich drehte mich zu Frau Buchwald, sah wie sie zusammensackte, und wie Henry die Waffe durch den Rückstoß aus der Hand flog. Reflexartig wollte ich auf Mirko schießen, doch dieser hielt meinen Arm fest, zückte ein Springmesser und rammte es mir in die Seite. Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf und ließ die Waffe fallen. Er kickte sie beiseite, zog das Messer aus mir heraus, und stieß mich zu Boden. Ich presste meine Hände gegen die Wunde, welche unaufhörlich Schmerzte. „Weißt du, was die Problem ist?“, fragte Mirko mich, „Dein mangelnder Optimismus. Du hast dich von der schwärze dieser Stadt geradezu auffressen lassen, anstatt die Vorteile darin zu erkennen. Du wärst bestimmt kompetent genug gewesen, um sehr viel Erfolg zu haben, aber stattdessen bläst du Trübsal. Zwischen dir und einem Sklaven besteht nur noch ein minimaler Unterschied. Ein Sklave hatte keine Rechte und arbeitete für jemanden, der ihn nicht bezahlte, sondern Essen und einen Schlafplatz gab. Du hast ebenfalls hier kaum Rechte, und du arbeitest für einen Lohn, der gerade noch so für Essen und einen Schlafplatz reicht. Mich macht es wirklich traurig zu sehen, was aus dir geworden ist. Ich habe früher eine sehr hohe Meinung von dir gehabt, aber die Wahrheit ist...“ Ein Schuss ertönte. Mirko knickte zusammen und fasste sich an sein Bein. Er drehte sich um. Auch ich versuchte den Ursprung des Schusses auszumachen, und erblickte Frau Buchwald auf dem Boden liegen, mit der Waffe, die Mirko weggekickt hatte. Er schien gerade noch etwas sagen zu wollen, da schoss sie ein zweites Mal und Mirko viel tot um. Sie brach darauf ebenfalls zusammen. Ich stand auf. Die Stichwunde scherzte immer noch, aber sie schien nicht gefährlich zu sein. Ich ging zu Frau Buchwald rüber. Sie atmete nicht. Auch ihr Pults war nicht zu spüren. Ich wendete mich dem Publikum zu. Einige von ihnen hatten sich übergeben und andere weinten. Trotzdem hatten sie alle nur zugesehen, aus Angst ihre Kariere zu gefährden. Selten hatte ich so einen unergründlichen Hass verspürt. „Mama?“, hörte ich die Stimme eines Jungen hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Henry langsam wieder zu sich kam und zu dem Leichnam seiner Mutter lief. „Mama!“, rief er und rüttelte sie. Ich ging zu ihm hin. Er bemerkte mich und fragte mit zittriger Stimme: „Was ist mit Mama passiert?“ „Deine Mutter wurde getötet.“, antwortete ich, „Von ihm.“ Ich deutete auf die Leiche von Mirko. „Warum?“, fragte er und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. „Deine Mutter hat versucht dich zu retten und hat dafür ihr Leben gelassen. Es tut mir so Leid.“ Er fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Nach einiger Zeit, legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte: „Lass uns gehen. Deine Mutter hat für dich alles gegeben. Mach etwas draus.“ Er nahm meine Hand und wir verließen das Theater. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich seine Tante ausfindig machte, die ihn bei sich aufnahm. Als dank bezahlte sie die Behandlung meiner Stichwunde, doch mir wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie Menschen aus der Gosse nicht traute. Den Vorfall im Theater versuchte man bestmöglich zu vertuschen, doch man munkelte darüber. Die Leute aus dem Theatersaal verloren alle sehr schnell ihre hohe Stellung, und die Kriminalitätsrate nahm eben so schnell zu, wie sie zuvor abgenommen hatte. Ich versuchte es nochmal mit dem Detektivbüro, doch es klappte wieder nicht, also schlug ich mich mit Gelegenheitsjobs durch. Aaron Bergmann starb zwei Jahre nach dem Vorfall im Stadttheater an einer schweren Lungenentzündung. Seine Leiche wurde drei Wochen nach seinem Tod, in seiner Wohnung gefunden. Niemand kam zu seiner Beerdigung. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Thriller